


Daisy Dreams

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape both dreamt of each other, dreamt of daisies. Though their dreams were vastly different.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Daisy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/gifts).



Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020, in response to a prompt by Art3misia. 

Prompt: Lily/Severus "Last night I dreamt of you...I dreamt of daisies." 

_______________________________________________________________________

“Last night I dreamt of you,” Severus said softly, pushing a long lock of beautiful red hair behind her ear. “I dreamt of daisies.” 

“My name is Lily,” she giggled at him shyly. 

It was the summer before their first year at Hogwarts, their last summer of true freedom and relaxation before starting this new chapter in their lives. 

They were both scared, uncertain of what was to come, what house they’d be sorted into, and about all of the things children worry about before starting at a new school, with new teachers, and new classmates. 

One thing they knew wouldn’t change was their friendship. They had been friends since kinder, and would always remain friends. Always. 

Severus rolled his eyes at her response. 

“I know that, obviously,” he drawled lazily. “You were lying among them; the daisies. Their petals spread around you for as far as we could see. Your hair looked so pretty all spread out in the while flowers. Peaceful. So beautiful.” 

“You -” she started, turning to look at him. “You think I’m beautiful?” 

“Of course I think you’re beautiful, Lils. You’ve always been beautiful to me,” he replied.  _ The most beautiful girl in the whole world,  _ he thought to himself. 

She looked away, letting her eyes scan the meadow they were sitting in. They’d never talked about their feelings for each other before. In truth, she didn’t know how she felt about him. They were friends, of course. Best friends. She was comfortable with Severus, she trusted him. But love? Attraction? She didn’t know. She was only 11 years old, after all. 

They’d always been able to talk about anything, they never bored of each other’s company. They were comfortable in their silences, but could talk for hours when the mood struck. 

But there was just something. Something in his eyes that she was a little afraid of. She couldn’t place it, couldn’t explain it. Just something, almost dark. 

When she looked back up at him, he had looked away, his black hair falling like a curtain blocking his eyes. His cheeks were red, what she could see of them anyway. 

She reached over, and pushed the hair back out of his face gently, turned his jaw toward her to look into her emerald green eyes. 

“Thank you, Sev.” she said, honestly grateful. 

OoOoO

Halfway through their third year, Lily knew something had changed. They’d been sorted into different houses, her in Gryffindor, him in Slytherin. 

He was no longer the lighthearted little boy that she had grown up with, he had turned cruel, started bullying other children. 

The darkness she had seen hints of in his eyes that summer had grown and spread; had taken over the beautiful brown that they had been, turning the irises almost black. 

That night, she dreamt of a field of daisies. Sunshine, blue skies, fluffy clouds. She felt happy, surrounded by love and friendship. 

Then Severus had come into view. The daisies, sensing the darkness within him had leaned away, the ones closest to him shrivelling up and turning brown with death, leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

The clouds above turned angry, dark from white, thunder rumbling as he got closer to her. As he approached her side, she shrank away from him. She heard the words unspoken, but whispered around her, as if the flowers themselves were talking to her. 

_ Mudblood.  _

_ Potter’s whore.  _

_ Dirty.  _

She woke from the dream drenched in sweat, tears streaming down her face. 

She knew that nothing would ever be the same again. She just hoped he made it through the other side of whatever was coming alive. 


End file.
